


It's all the glory that I bear

by PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten/pseuds/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten
Summary: Sonic discovers one of the doctor's secrets...
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's all the glory that I bear

**Author's Note:**

> short thing based on a personal headcanon

Sonic wakes, disgruntled and disoriented for a moment like anyone roused hours earlier than their usual waking time. He realizes almost immediately part of the reason is because he’s slipped from on top of Robotnik’s chest, though his makeshift bed and pillow is still snoring.

He takes a moment to yawn and rub his eyes, then clambors back to his usual spot, legs thrown over the man’s wide stomach, his arms folded across his chest. Robotnik snorts and shifts just slightly in his sleep, but apparently has gotten so used to this motion even he isn’t woken by it.

Sonic blinks sleepily, about ready to go back under himself, but the morning light catches something that makes his thoughts focus sharply.

There’s a fine, thin line of _hair_ growing on top of Robotnik’s head.

He’s gone so long assuming the doctor went bald in some accident or another, or it was a genetics thing, that the sight of it actually growing entrances him immediately. He sits up, making sure he’s seeing what he thinks he sees. But nope, it’s not shadows or grime or what have you, it’s genuine hair, though it’s too short to determine the color yet. He suspects it would be the same reddish-brown of his mustache and body hair, but he’s briefly entertained by the thought of it coming in grey. 

He reaches out with a hand, running his ungloved fingers over Robotnik’s head, feeling the prickly sprouts. It reminds him almost of his own fur, though thicker and perhaps a little less coarse, but this is just starting and perhaps could grow out to be softer and more full, like the man’s mustache. 

He only stops when Robotnik stirs, digging a hand out from the sheets to smack it to his head over Sonic’s, then groggily opens his eyes to glare at the hedgehog.

“What’re you doing?” He mumbles, evidently still foggy by his slight slur.

“I didn’t know you still grew hair on your head.” Sonic answers, removing his hand to slide it across his other arm, still across Robotnik’s chest. The man frowns harder, then feels over his own head and his look changes to one of exasperation.

“Well, now you know.” He grumbles, then yawns deeply. Sonic flinches at the morning breath, but isn’t deterred from his curiosity.

“So, you shave it right? But why?”

“Off, pest.” Robotnik orders instead, unable to hide the rolling of his red irises without his glasses. Sonic pouts, but slides off him to let the man shift over to the edge of the bed, stretching his arms and back.

Sonic contemplates the possibilities to throw at Robotnik, tapping his fingers on the sheets.

“It can’t be for fire safety, or you wouldn’t have the mustache.” He thinks aloud while Robotnik grabs his glasses.

The man only responds with a grunt.

Sonic cocks his head, “Does it grow in a different color? Or do you have one spot that’s really bald while the rest grows out? Is it like, really curly? Or really thin?”

“You’re not going to drop this, are you.” Robotnik says flatly, definitely more of a statement than a question.

“Nope!” Sonic says cheerfully, familiar with knowing he’s irritating the man, “So what is it? Is it part of the ‘boiled egg’ look? Is it ‘cause the mustache grows faster?”

Robotnik groans, rubbing his face. 

Sonic suddenly gets an impulsive thought, and throws it out there before he can think on it.

“Is it because of Gerald?”

Immediately, he almost wishes he could take the words back by the flinch in Robotnik’s shoulders. The silence sits for a long moment before the doctor turns to give him a stern stare. 

“Perhaps initially, but now it’s nothing more than a part of the ensemble,” he finally explains, “At this point, everyone is familiar with a certain _look_ , and it’s part of what my legacy rides upon. Crafting an image and ensuring it makes a permanent mark in the world.”

Sonic snorts. “So, ego it is, then.”

Robotnik also snorts in return. “I don’t see you dying your fur or changing the color of your shoes either, Mr. Brand-friendly.”

That just makes Sonic chuckle, and he stretches. 

“Because my look is _simple_ and _cool._ ” He explains, then digs himself under the sheets where the impression of Robotnik’s body is still in the bed.

Robotnik scoffs and waves a hand dismissively, then gets up and starts for the bathroom. Sonic’s left to stew on his thoughts as he drifts back to sleep. 

He dreams of Robotnik with long, flowing hair, floating on a clamshell in the sea, and wakes with the idea that maybe it really was better for the man to choose to shave. 


End file.
